That's How You Know
by ForeverTuesday13
Summary: A series of little ficlets inspired by a 10-song shuffle. Chameron. Mainly in Season 3; but some Five thrown in there.


**A/N: The 10 song challenge. You shuffle your songs and the first ten you write a little thingy, I don't know what they are called, inspired by the lyrics. Most of them are season three-ish. Some aren't very good but what the heck? Please Read and Review(: Chameron.**

1. Outside Looking In, Jordan Pruitt. "Airborne"

Cameron had just walked away. She hadn't wanted a relationship with him. Chase wanted more than just sex, but Cameron didn't. He was tired of being used. He had wanted Cameron to take him seriously. Maybe not as a girlfriend, but just as a friend to start. Chase hoped Cameron would come back. He knew Cameron had feelings for him, but she just didn't know it yet.

2. Fly on the Wall, Miley Cyrus "House Training"

Cameron knew Chase liked her. And now this "It's Tuesday" thing? Was he ever going to leave her alone? Chase wanted to be with her all the time. Cameron knew it too. Secretly she sort of liked being reminded every week that someone cared about her, but she would never let Chase know that. She wasn't ready for a real relationship yet. It has been a good amount of time since her late husband had died but Cameron didn't want to get hurt again.

3. Bubbly, Colbie Caillat "Post Human Error"

That day Cameron had done it. She realized all what Chase really meant to her. Not having him around wouldn't give her the tingles she got when he talked to her. The tingles she got when he kissed her. The tingles she got even when they were arguing over the differential. Cameron didn't want them to go away. She showed up at his doorstep after her resignation and she got those tingles she loved so much. She would no have them forever and wherever they went.

4. No Air, Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown "Saviors"

Chase said he couldn't trust her anymore. Cameron got scared after seeing the ring in her sock and caused Chase to call it off. She had to earn his trust again. How was she going to breathe without Chase to hold her close? How as she supposed to live without Chase there to tell her everything was going to be okay? Cameron knew what she would have to do even if it was a little scary. She loved Chase and he loved her. She had lost someone she loved before and she was not just going to let it slip through her finger again.

5. Something More, Aly and AJ "Human Error"

Cameron didn't know what Chase was going to do. Would he take her back? Or would he say no because he was tired of being walked on by Cameron. She now realized that not only did he want more, so did she. When she saw him standing around at work or smiling when he was doing those word puzzles, it made her go weak at the knees. That had to mean something. Cameron realized she was ready to give Chase a chance. But would he take it? These thoughts were running through her head as she walked out of House's office for what she thought was the last time. What does she have to lose?

6. That's How You Know, Demi Lovato, from _Enchanted_ "Sometime way in the future..."

Cameron and Chase's daughter wanted to know what being in love was like. She mentioned it out of the blue one day and Cameron decided that she was ready to tell the story. You now you're in love when you feel the spark when he touches you. You know you're in love when you are reminded every week on the same day that he wants a real relationship with you. You know you're in love when he slowly is taking down the barrier you put up so you won't get hurt again, and he doesn't care how long it takes; as long as he will be with you. You know you're in love when you were keeping secrets from him about the ring you found which causes him to end your relationship; but he takes you back. That's how you know.

7. Hang on Sloopy, the McCoys "Anytime in Season Five"

Chase never understood America's obsession over football. He was over at Cameron's apartment watching the Ohio State-Michigan football game. It was the pre-game show with the famous Ohio State band playing Hang on Sloopy. He didn't quite understand the words but apparently neither did Cameron, but she didn't care. She was wearing her Ohio State jersey and a buckeye necklace. Cameron wasn't even from Ohio, but he guessed anyone could be a fan. Cameron was now making him watch the tuba player do some strange run to dot the "i" of Script Ohio. That is a sight to see. But it doesn't matter, because he gets to see it with Cameron.

8. The Sweet Escape, Gwen Stefani "Insensitive"

For Cameron, sex was an escape. An escape from all the stresses of her job. All the stresses of House walking all over her. Cameron chose Chase not only because the sex was amazing, the best she had ever had in fact, but because she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Most days, Cameron couldn't wait to leave the office and just go home and relax, but now that she realized she was attracted to Chase, she didn't want to leave. That's why she chose him. He was the escape she was looking for.

9. Fall for You, Secondhand Serenade "Pre-Airborne"

Lying there after a night filled with some of the best sex he had ever had, Chase realized something. This sex wasn't good just on coincidence, it was good because they cared for each other. He knew that he felt this spark every time they touched. But does Cameron feel the same thing I do? She has to. But why won't she say anything? Right, she's probably just scared. Maybe I should say something first. Yes, then she will agree and we can actually make things work. Tomorrow I am going to take the chance. Cameron is worth it. Right?

10. My Life Would Suck Without You, Kelly Clarkson "Anytime in Season Five"

They two were riding in the car on the way home from the typical day at work. They were listening to the radio making small talk about the latest cases until a song came on. _I guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door. I guess this means you take back, all you said before. Like how much you wanted anyone but me. You said you'd never come back, but here you are again. 'Cause we belong together now. _There was silence. They were both thinking the same thing: this song is perfect for us. Cameron showing up at my doorstep apologizing for what she said. She had realized that they do belong together. Forever and Always.

**A/N: Ok, they aren't very good, I know, but I had some fun so please let me know what you think. Review! Oh yeah, with number 7, I am a super huge Ohio State fan so I have hang on sloopy on my iPod, so that is why that song is there. Just so you know...**

**-Olivia**


End file.
